Colt Warren
Colt Tobias Warren is a former student at Twin Branches High School and current attendee at San Francisco Community College. Colt's most notable storylines is his relationships with Sam and Denni and his dislike to Ben Kale. Colt is also the first character to ever make an appearance in Cause of Death, the counterpart game to Surviving High School, and is seen to be one of the bridges that link the two games together (the other being that Denni is the niece of Detective Mal Fallon.) He becomes the main protagonist in the first crossover made between the two games, which follow his journey of self-reflection behind the scenes of the on-going story in Surviving High School. Duration:The New Girl Season 2- Season 6: The Talent Show Storylines The New Girl Colt is a student at Spartan Academy where he meets Sam Hill, a student from Spartan Academy's sister school Monarch Prep. Neither of them being from rich backgrounds, the two are interested in each other and frequently sneak out in the night to see each other. However, things go awry when Colt learns that his little sister Maddie was abandoned in an alley by their father one night and Colt steals Tom Prince's limo to save her, which also results in him crashing it. Thus, he is sent to boot camp, effectively ending his and Sam's relationship. Once he graduates from boot camp, Colt later transfers to Centerscore High, where Sam, who had been expelled from Monarch Prep that same night, now attended. As Colt made advances towards her in effort to rekindle their relationship, Sam tries to stay away from Colt as she wants to become a better student. Head cheerleader Taylor Vale then asks Colt out and they go on a date, which Colt ends when he learns that Sam wants him back. Taylor is furious because of this and she manipulates Sam in to thinking that Colt is cheating on her making Sam have trust-issues with Colt. Sam then finds out that Colt is not cheating on her, however, and that the reason why he constantly left their dates and texted in the middle of them was to talk to his younger sister, Madeline. During Dyre's reign as principal at Centerscore, Colt, along with Denni Fallon, Brendan Berg and Taylor, is sent to detention for eight hours, as part of the school's new disciplinary tactics. Once managing to escape, Colt kisses Denni, which he describes as an act done "in the moment." He neglects to inform Sam of their kiss, who learned from Denni, and breaks things off with him. Denying his feelings for Denni, Colt repeatedly attempts to make amends with Sam, however fails. He makes one last attempt at Prom, which he attended knowing Sam would be there in spite of his distaste for them. Sam takes him back, however their relationship is short-lived, as Sam again breaks up with him, when she recognizes that he likes Denni. Realizing he had hurt both Denni and Sam, Colt runs away from Centerscore on a journey of self-reflection around America, neglecting to inform anyone of his whereabouts. Tom, who he meets in Colorado, reprimands him for this and convinces Colt to return to Centerscore, where the two begin attending Spartan Academy. There, Colt and Tom are sent invitations to join an elite school club known as "The Immortals." As Denni inquires more into Colt's life, the two along with Nick Brown and Tom learn that the club only wanted Colt to join so they could get cheat sheets of the S.E.Ts, something which even the administration were aware of. Denni and Colt expose Spartan Academy to the police and conclude their victory with a kiss. The Spartan Academy students are transferred to Centerscore High where they introduce their yearly paintball competition, known as the Spartan Games. Colt joins the games, allying with Denni and Tom, before all three are eliminated. He then runs for school president, as suggested by Denni, his campaign manager, although he loses. His final storyline in the era is in the Season 12 episode "The Island Party," where he and Ben Kale, an ex-lover of Denni's and rival of Colt's, are tasked with bringing a pig to their party. To get back on the island, Colt convinces Ben to steal a boat. They are caught, however Ben takes the blame, knowing Colt was on probation, vitalizing their once-friendship. A New Start On Colt's Senior year, Colt wants to become a police officer when he graduates. On Colt and Denni's last day, Zoe is reading out the graduation speech although it is stolen. Colt attempts to find out who stole it to improve his detective skills and he discovers that Lindsay stole it. Colt and Denni then return the speech to Zoe. After High School Colt has since graduated from Twin Branches and has permanently moved to Surviving High School's' sister game, Cause of Death in San Francisco. Colt is currently taking classes at San Francisco Community College, where he is training to become a police officer. His final appearance was the series finale where he was at a party with all of his old friends from high school. Relationships Romantic Interests Sam Hill Colt's first known girlfriend, he meets Sam during his Freshman year while they both attended sister schools Spartan Academy and Monarch Prep. Learning that she was neither rich nor snobby, both are instantly attracted to each other and Colt even steals the flowers from the grave of an elder, known as "Grammy", resulting in his affectionate nickname for her, "Sammy". The two soon begin dating and would often times sneak out to be with each other during the night. In one instance, where they were planning to meet at "the usual place", Colt is obliged to steal the limo of Tom Prince in order to rescue his younger sister, Maddie, who was abandoned by their father in an alley. Colt is sentenced to a year in bootcamp, whereas Sam is expelled from Monarch Prep for being out past curfew and transfers to Centerscore High. Released from bootcamp, Colt transfers to Centerscore High, in attempt to find Sam and reconcile with her. Sam, however, refuses, desiring to start over. Nevertheless, Colt continues making advances, which Sam does not give in to, thus making him angry and going on a date with head cheerleader, Taylor, in order to make Sam jealous. This in fact works, as he finds Sam spying on her during their date and they reconcile. For the remainder of time, their relationship is going well until a new principal takes over the school and restricts the freedom of the students. Colt, alongside Denni, Taylor and Brendan are all placed in detention for eight hours. Left with little food and entertainment, the four students talk with each other as Colt and Denni grow closer further on. The night ends with the two kissing. Colt keeps the kiss a secret from Sam, who later on learns from Denni, and breaks up with him. He ineffectual defends himself, stating that the kiss was an accident and goes on further to explain that it was 'in the moment'. While Sam initally ignores explanations, she takes him back at Prom, when he reveals that he only went to be with her. That same night, they officially break up again due to Colt's fixed attention on Denni and confession to liking her. Colt is left heartbroken by their break up, though he likes Denni, but remains protective over Sam, having threatened to attack Howard DeGeest for making her cry. A week prior, he and Sam run into each other, where he made one last effort to mend their relationship, however Sam informs him that he is no good for her and wishes that he is no longer in her life. Taylor Vale Colt and Taylor go on a date, however Colt expresses no feelings for her, as he only wanted to make Sam jealous. Denni Fallon Colt's current girlfriend, he and Denni first meet in Season 2 of The New Girl, where they assist Brendan in finding his girlfriend, Dinah, at Centerscore University. However, they get closer in Season 4, when they are both trapped in detention for ten hours and eventually kiss upon escaping -- a kiss Colt (who was at the time dating Sam) initially claims was an accident and had been 'in the moment'. Similarly, he at first denies having feelings for her, desiring to win back Sam, but subsequently tries to kiss her, though she refuses. Following his reconciliation with Sam at Prom, during the afterparty, he constantly has his attention fixed on Denni and even comes to her defense (despite getting angry at him for this) at one point before admitting to liking her. Realizing that he has affected both Sam and Denni in negative ways, Colt leaves Centerscore to San Francisco in his journey of self-reflection, before returning in search of Denni at Ben's masquerade party. The two end up dancing at one point and end up kissing; Denni, however, was led to believe that she was dancing with Ben, hurting Colt. She ultimately chooses Ben over him, angry that he had abandoned everyone with no word. Now at his new school, Spartan Academy, Colt encounters Denni while salting the Centerscore football field as part of a ritual to get into the elite society, the Immortals. While she wants more information on what he is doing, he pushes her away, explaining that it is for the better. His feelings for her remain, as shown by his lash at Mark, who was flirting with Denni. That night -- the night of the Cotillion -- Denni and Colt -- after confessing to missing each other -- share a passionately kiss and enter a relationship. Following this, the two enter the Spartan Games together, though get eliminated separately. Encouraged by Denni, who believes it is important in order for him to get into college and begin thinking about his future, he runs for president in the election with her as his campaign manager. He is again suspicious of possible recurrence between Denni and Ben's feelings, though she promises not to abandon him. Together, the two 'move' to Surviving High School's sister game, Cause of Death, taken place in San Francisco, where they share an apartment together. Friends Tom Prince Colt and Tom were initially enemies, stemming off from when Colt stole and crash Tom's limo to retrieve his younger sister, abandoned in an alley. When Colt leaves Centerscore on his journey of self-reflection throughout America, he meets Tom in Colorado, seeking snowboard instructions to impress his girlfriend, Kim. While the two get in another dispute, they battle Hawk Gunner and his "bros" in a snowboarding contest, while they lose by Hawk's sabotage. Colt decides to storm off, rather than confronting Hawk, angering Tom, who lectures him about how he is running away from his problems. It is then that Colt realizes that he needs to return to Centerscore and thanks Tom for this. The two are later seen at Spartan Academy, where they share a dorm together, Tom paying for Colt's tuition. They join the Immortals society together, before quitting upon discovering that the Immortals were cheating on their SETs. They are later seen working together during the Spartan Games. No interaction is seen between the two following this. Family Nothing much is known about Colt and Madeline's mother as of yet, other than the fact that she is consumed with her job and like her husband, is equally not around as much as she should to take care of her children. He also appears to have an uncle named Bo, only thing known about him is that he used to introduce himself to people by headbutting them. Tobias Warren Colt is the only son of Tobias Warren, a former employee of Prince Automotive. As a child, the two seemed to be much closer, as Tobias had even promised Colt that they would annually go on a camping trip, but grew farther and farther as Colt aged. Colt is increasingly bitter of his father for his negligence as a parent, and has not seen him as a competent and stable enough person to take care of him for most of his childhood. Madeline Warren Colt's younger sister is Madeline - to whom he affectionately nicknamed "Maddie". Their father, Tobias' negligence as a parental guardian once resulted in abandoning Maddie in an alley, leaving Colt to rescue her, though he would be risking the purity of his permanent record by using Tom Prince's limo. Since this point, Colt vowed to take care of her, acting as both a brother and father figure (to make up for the failures of Tobias' parenting) towards her since his release from boot camp, giving her his phone number and playing dolls with her every night. Colt explained further that due to Maddie's young age and innocence, she still expected the better of her father, proving that Colt never told her why Tobias forsakened her, wanting her to see the good in the world, rather than the bad. Rivalries Ben Kale Ben and Colt were initially friends, as Ben helped him and Sam settle their fight over his kiss with Denni. However, their friendship soon evolved into a rivalry, competing for Denni's affections. Stemming from the night of Ben's Halloween Masquerade party, in which Colt kissed Denni — Denni, believing it was Ben — Colt, in particular, was cold towards Ben, giving him the nickname 'Tweed and Buttons' for his rich and nerdy background. Following Denni and Ben's break up and Ben's entrance to a relationship with Jessica Blaire, Colt continued being cold towards Ben. Declining his Faceplace request at first, he soon does after receiving assistance from Ben with the large mass of debris which Denni was trapped beneath, he accepts and admits that he isn't as bad as before. Soon after, upon seeing her and Ben lock eyes during Ben's inauguration, he returns to resenting him, suspecting the two had feelings for each other. However, when Ben takes the blame for the boat Colt stole, he thanks him and they return to acquaintances. Personality Colt is renowned for his rebellious attitude and carefree lifestyle. He has often been seen getting into fights and in trouble with local police, making irresponsible deals with college students and thieving (at some point he stole Tom Prince's limo and crashed it.) This has given him the reputation of being Centerscore's well known bad boy troublemaker. Despite this, Colt appears to have an underlying sensitive side and is also highly intelligent, but his slacker attitude towards school has not earned him recognition of his knowledge. Although his irresponsibility is better known, Colt has also exhibited the qualities of being the opposite. Instances include how he deeply cares for his younger sister, Madeline and frequently checks up with her. Appearance Similar to Hector Alonzo's, Colt has a brown, push-back hairstyle and eyes of the same color. He has one eyebrow piercings on his left eyebrow and three ear piercings on his left ear. He wears a black tank top, but in the iPad HD version, his shirt is gray. Age Revealed in Cause of Death, Colt was born in 1993, thus meaning he is current age twenty one. However, this also implies that he was 18 when he first entered his senior year (Year 5) and stayed back two years. Quotes Trivia *In Football Star, Colt's look may be selected instead of John Johnson's default appearance. *Colt is also a gambler and is adept at playing poker; this is very much evident in 'Long Distance Relation-trip' where he adopts the name 'Domingo Florentine' as his fake ID into Centerscore U for a poker game. *The term 'Colt' is used to describe a young, male horse, while 'Warren' is the name given for an animal husbandry dedicated to the raising of rabbits. The origin of Colt's name may have inspired his secretive love of cute animals. His spirit animal is also that of a little kitten. *In Officer Monte's Ridealong, Colt, Howard and Erik were given the privilege of being cop-for-a-day. All three impress Officer Monte and were given badges signifying them as 'Junior Detectives'. Along with the title, they were all given nicknames. Colt's nickname is 'Renegade'. *He is frivolous in the sense that he will not hesitate to give people nicknames out of casual mockery, sarcasm, affection, or blatant disdain. Examples of affectionate nicknames he has given out are 'Sammy' to his ex-girlfriend Sam and "Princess" and "Tiny Hipster" to mark the outwardly flamboyant appearance of Denni. In comparison, negative nicknames he has given out are "Silver Spoon" for Tom Prince, to poke at his aristocratic upbringing and most recently "Tweed" — given to Ben for his rich and nerdy background and of rivalry for Denni's affection. *Colt is also musically talented. Having displayed an ability to sing and play the guitar in an episode where he assisted a traveling mariachi band. *It is noted at least twice between several seasons that he pockets a lighter and uses it in a few scenarios (such as in 'Trapped in a Classroom' to illuminate the dark room, and in 'Clash of the Immortals' to wash away an overwhelming amount of horse manure.) Despite carrying a lighter, he doesn't actually use it to light cigarettes, or smoke them. Why he carries it is something that isn't known yet. *It is strongly implied that he has a habit of sleep-talking. If the player picks a wrong choice in A Spartan Love Story, Part 2, it will also be revealed that Colt whispers Denni's name frequently in his sleep. *He and his girlfriend Denni have permanently 'moved' to Surviving High School's sister game, Cause Of Death, after they graduated. * Colt's middle name and birth date were revealed in Cause of Death. * M. Doty, one of the writers of SHS, was originally unconvinced that he and Denni would make a likable pairing. The rest of the writers eventually warmed him up to the idea. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:College Kids Category:In A Relationship Category:Transported Characters Category:Departed Category:Original Cast Category:Transfer Students